Always be Mine
by Mouser003
Summary: Santana and Quinn have been dating for 6 years. Santana is in the Marines and is getting deployed overseas for the first time, while Quinn is in college in NYC. Glee characters will come and go and some past relationships are canon. Story will focus on the decisions that Quinn makes when she hears news on Santana and the fallout that happens. Eventual Quinntana endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Always Be Mine

Hello Reader.

This is my first fanfic and I've been planning this story for awhile and finally had the courage to type it all out. Please read and review it and let me know what you think. Please be kind if you don't like it that cool just don't be mean about it. We have to much hate in this world as it is. Plus I feel people are big and brave behind a key board and would never say certain things to a person's face. All mistakes are mine and if you find some let me know and I'll edit it properly. P.S. I do not own Glee…

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 1

"We can do this right?"

"Yes. It'll just be like boot camp and your first years of college. Before you know it I'll be back hogging the blankets and being mad that you're waking me up before 10."

"I would have thought that the Marines would have cured you of that."

"Well old habits die hard you know."

"Yes San, I know the rule don't wake you before 10 unless it's for sex." Quinn just watched how her girlfriends face as it got that little smirk as she was remembering this morning. Deployment always puts extra stress on her girlfriend but it provided them with some of the hottest sex that they had, something about it might being the last. Her girlfriend of six years was getting ready to be deployed overseas to some God forsaken desert on some mission that would take her a year away from her. At least when she was in boot camp it was in San Diego while she was in New York. They could talk and when Santana had free time she would fly to New York or she would fly to San Diego. But being shipped to Afghanistan would not allow them do such things. But Quinn also knew that this would be part of loving a Marine. Santana had chosen the Marines when she realized that her anger could be used for something better then bullying the freshmen that roamed the halls of their old high school.

Santana Lopez was currently on her fourth year of service to her beloved Marines, but this would be her first time to Afghanistan and she had some fear. None that she would share with her girlfriend right now but maybe before the day was over.

"Baby?"

"Ya San?"

"If something should…" before she could continue Quinn grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely with so much passion that Santana's mind went a little blank. But maybe that was the point. She got lost in Quinn's lips and the way her mouth tasted. The way Quinn's hands went from her face to the back of her neck and just held on for dear life. She was suspended in the kiss and wanted to remember this, this and the morning that had them wrapped up in each other. Legs and arms intertwined where you could not tell where one began and the other ended. It was a perfect love and every day that Santana woke she thanked every higher power for bringing Quinn into her life. She knew this was the woman for her, and when she got back she would ask Quinn to marry her.

After breaking from the kiss, Santana muttered "Forget I said anything."

"That's what I thought. Now let's finish what you have to get done before your flight tonight."

"Right I have a meeting with my Captain in about ten, so I should head out and when I get back we'll just chill and I'll finish packing."

_Sure_ Quinn thought she knew what Santana's idea of chilling was…sex. Not that she would complain. So she let her leave their apartment and would wait for her to return after the meeting.

* * *

"Berry." Santana called as she stood up from her chair outside of her favorite café.

"You know, you've known me for six years and you are currently dating my best friend that I would think by now you could call me Rachel."

"Yes. But as I've said once before old habits die hard, besides I'm the only one that calls you Berry so I feel special as should you."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at that statement but it was true, Santana was the only one to call her Berry, along with hobbit, short stuff, tiny human and any other name that she could think of that was a knock on her height. At first she hated it and thought Santana was doing it to be mean, until one Finn Hudson tried to insult her height and Santana went off on him. She then realized that Santana was a friend to her and it was her way of showing her that she cared. A little misguided but there was love there just the same.

"What can I help you with Santana?" Rachel asked as she sat down just as the waitress brought her a drink.

"I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind. Don't worry it's your favorite. I just don't have much time I have to get back to Quinn plus I lied to her and told her I was meeting with my Captain."

"Is this your way of telling me you're going to break up with her and you want me to soften the blow?"

"Why do you think that? You know I love her and would do anything for her. I'm leaving tonight and I need to leave some things behind with someone I trust."

"I know you do Santana I just wanted to see you sweat. And if you need to leave something important behind shouldn't it be with Quinn?"

"Normally yes but this is a little different." As Santana finished that statement she pulled a box and an envelope from her pocket and set them on the table.

"What is this?" Rachel asked and Santana slipped the items towards her.

"You know I leave tonight and I'll be gone for about a year unless we accomplish our mission sooner then I'll be back to collect these and we forget this meeting ever happened."

"Okay now you're scaring me Santana."

"I'm sorry I'm going about this all wrong. The box holds my mother's engagement ring and the envelope holds a letter to Quinn. If something should happen I trust you to give them to her Rachel, and help her heal."

For a moment Rachel was silent which was rare. Anyone who knew Rachel knew she was never silent. And the fact that Santana had said _Rachel_ meant she was serious.

"An engagement ring? A letter?"

"Berry use your words I know you like them." _Great _Santana thought _I broke her_.

"Wait what do you mean if something should happen?"

"Look all this time that I've been enlisted I've been stationed here in the US, but this deployment is the big-time. And this mission is…is dangerous. I mean really dangerous Rach. I haven't told Quinn all the details not like I could even if I wanted to. But when I get back I want to collect the ring from you and get down on one knee and propose to her. I want a family with her, little blond children running in the yard as she takes pictures of them. I want to be at her gallery opening for the first time holding her purse as she explains all the details of photography to some snob. I want a lifetime of love but if something happens then I need you to give her this letter, and give her the ring. And hold her hand and help her survive and help her live again."

"Wow. Why not propose now and tell her all of this yourself."

"Because it wouldn't be fair. An engagement should be celebrated with both parties not when one is half across the world. And the letter, the letter is just me telling her that it's okay to move on. That I know she can find happiness elsewhere if that is what she chooses."

Rachel just sat there and allowed Santana's words to sink in. This could be the last time that she ever saw Santana Lopez. Last time that she ever heard _Berry_ with such affection, the last time that she would see her friend light up as she spoke Quinn's name. And in all honesty it made her want to cry, but she wanted to be strong because she could see that this conversation was taking a toll on Santana.

"Okay. I'll hold on to them, but I expect you to collect them and make all those things happen. Plus I want to be a godmother you know."

"Okay Rachel. I'll make you godmother to my children but no way is Finn going to be their godfather." Santana said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Thank you for this. I trust you to carry it out and to keep quiet about all of this if there is no need for the envelope." At that Santana stood and held Rachel to her chest and just hugged her for longer than she ever had before.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home." Santana called out but heard no response. She raced up the stairs up to their room and pushed opened the door. There lying on their bed surrounded in soft candle light was Quinn in all her naked glory. God she had never seen a more beautiful woman. Hips and legs and blond hair that fell perfectly across her shoulders. The very definition of femininity and she allowed her eyes and her heart to soak it all in and remember it just in case it would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Reader,

I do not have Military experience and I am trying to be true to Military life, if I get any of it wrong I apologize and I'll try to do better. Don't know much about city living considering I live in a tiny southwestern town so if I get that wrong I apologize as well. The next couple of chapters will be letters between the girls. As always thank you for reading and if you feel like it please review.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 2

Santana Lopez sat in her tent after a 15 hour patrol too high from the adrenaline coursing through her body to get any proper sleep at the moment. She knew at some point she would have to, after all it was in her best interest and that of her fellow soldiers to be sharp come morning. But still her desire for sleep was being outweighed by the restlessness that she felt.

When she arrived to Afghanistan she got transferred to a new company - one Fox Alpha, and all that kept going through head was that stupid song "What does the fox say?" But she adjusted and liked the men on her team. She was now under the command of one William Schuester. Who when she saw him all she could think about was a former coach calling the man's hairstyle a "Brillo Pad." One would think that the Marines would have shaved him an inch to his scalp, but it could be that he was also here for what he said was his tenth month and fourth deployment so she wouldn't fault the guy for his hair at least not to his face anyhow. But still he seemed like a pretty cool guy and he had his shit together which put some ease into Santana's mind about the mission.

As she sat on her tiny cot she removed a pen and pad from her things along with a picture of her and Quinn. This photo had been everywhere with her and when it was not currently in her hand it was in her pocket above her heart. Sappy she knew but still a photograph of Quinn was all that she would have for at least a year so she held on to it tightly. Deciding that what she needed was to put some of feelings down on paper she began to write. Santana was never one for expressing her emotions freely to other people but to Quinn or about Quinn it came easy. Plus she promised her girlfriend that she would write as often as she could. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Quinn Fabray. Funny that after all these years how true that statement really was, guess that's what love did to you - turn a total badass into a lovable sap.

After what seemed like an hour she had finished her letter, sealed it and placed it on the table for tomorrows outgoing mail, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to reach Quinn.

"Lopez?"

"Sir yes Sir?" Santana responded as she jumped off her cot and exited her tent.

"Nice response time, and I appreciate that but I also know how precious sleep is. So get some."

"Sir yes Sir," with that Santana returned to her tent, placed her picture of Quinn and her in her pocket and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the heat of the desert and the sounds of bullets in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Reader,

Sorry about the update being there then being deleted, I'm learning and I should have researched before I attempted to update. I think I got it now or at least I hope. If you're like "where's the letter Mouser?" here it is. I think I found out how I want to work it in. As always thank you for reading and if you feel like it please review.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

Chapter 3

Quinn Fabray checked her mailbox religiously for the past two weeks, before she went to school, after school, before work, after work and once even when she woke at midnight. And yet there was no letter. Considering that Quinn never checked her mail it was a minor miracle that she kept at this pace.

Quinn was methodical with her studies, her work and when she was developing her photos but sometimes the minor things slipped by her. One of those things was checking her mailbox. In fact it was so bad one month that Santana would send her a text once a week telling her **"Check the mail woman "** and **"How do function without me? Good things still come by snail mail…but only if you check it " **so she promised herself to hold vigil over the box and wait.

So on the fifteenth day when Quinn was just aggravated with "Need to Improve Your Sex Life?" _Nope, mine is just fine thank you_ and "Losing your Erection?" _Sad state of hetero sex, poor women _and other junk mail she finally found the letter addressed to her from Santana, t_hank God one more day and I might have gone postal or just set up camp here waiting… good ol' snail mail. _After she sorted the good from the bad she went up to her apartment anticipating the words of her love, and felt an ease enter her heart knowing that this would be the first in hopefully a long line of letters throughout the year.

As she sat in their bed with a glass of wine in her hand and soft music playing in the background she opened the letter and read.

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**By the time you read this I'll be here for a couple of week's maybe more. Can you believe with all the technology that we have that our only form of communication is good old fashioned hand written letters? But if I know you you'll just see this as romantic (that is if you do check the box). You should keep them with all the other things you don't think I know about, and no I did not snoop. I bet as you're reading this you're rolling your eyes and going "No San you don't snoop at all" and being all sarcastic about it. But it's okay babe I forgive you. **_

_**It's soooooo hot over here. Every couple of hours we have to hydrate. You'd be proud babe all that chugging that I did in high school is now very beneficial. Water, water, water, but seriously I never thought I'd miss New York weather but I can honestly say that I do.**_

_**I hope your classes are going good, and please babe spend time with Rachel when she asks you out. I know you say you do your best work when you're feeling "emotional" whether it be good or bad but still have fun. Take your pictures but don't forget to live. Oh, I left you a gift. If you go to our office in the picture frame of our first Christmas in the apartment you'll find a key. It opens box 362 at that corner store. I hope you enjoy it. Finish reading the letter first before you go get your gift. I know you sometimes you have a one track mind and you won't continue reading. Who knows I might just spell out the secret of life but it'll only be in the last paragraph and you'll never know if you just stop here.**_

_**Babe, you won't believe the name of the company I got assigned to …Fox Alpha…quick first thing that comes to your mind? You're welcome if you thought "What does the fox say?" may it stay with you as it has with me But all joking aside the company is built of well rounded men and women. Not all are rookies and first timers to this desert. I hope that brings some comfort to your heart. **_

_**So my bunk mates are pretty cool. There are two guys that are absolutely captivated by your beauty and seriously if my life did not depend on them I might just go all "Lima Heights" on them from starring at your picture for so long. Just kidding…maybe. But seriously Abrams and Chang are cool and cool with my sexuality. Because it's not like I can pass the picture of the two of us off as sisters, not like I'd hide. I am very proud to be your girlfriend and wear that title with pride. Plus it's only fair that if I have to hear them pine over their girls then they should expect the same from me and I'm pining hard. I swear I can see you mouth "Really San?" over my bad sexual innuendoes but hey something has to keep me going in this desert and thinking of you does that for me. **_

_**Remember that every day I think of you and every day is one day closer to my return. Love you babe and the answer is great sex .**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Santana**_

_**P.S. Always be mine?**_

Quinn just lay there, taking the words in. Letter clutched to her chest and the glass of wine completely forgotten. Wondering about all that Santana was going through. She thought of the heat and the extra weight San had to carry although in retrospect lifting the extra weight did wonders for Santana's body. Her girlfriend was lean and didn't look like she could lift more than a fifty pound bag but boy could she and she proved it a time or two when she took Quinn up against a wall in one of their marathons of love making. And that little trip down memory lane fogged her brain for a bit but not completely too where she forgot about the key and gift. She sat up, folded the letter and placed it in her drawer with the other precious keepsakes of her and Santana's last six years together deciding that she would need a bigger storage case before the end of the year.

As she entered the office she saw the picture Santana had told her about and remembered it fondly. It was her and San under the mistletoe completely lipped locked as Rachel snapped the photo. San had her arms wrapped around her tightly and dipped her a bit for "dramatic effect" and on the frame was a key. With that last memory Quinn grabbed the key and headed towards the corner store.

As she approached the store all she could see was "Closed" and her heart sank a little, not so much that she wouldn't be able to get her gift but more for the fact that she'd have to wait another day to have a little memento of Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Reader,

Thank you for reading, adding it to your favorites and reviewing. It is a cool feeling knowing you look forward to my words. I tried to update on Thursday but the site was down. I more than likely won't be able to update till Monday I apologize in advance.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 4

Quinn opened her eyes after the third knock and starred at the clock. Seeing 6:30 in large red lights made her instantly groan. _God who the hell wakes at 6:30 on a Saturday?_ For a moment she just laid there hoping that whoever was at the door would just leave but the knocking was persistent. After stretching her limbs she put on one of Santana's USMC shirts and walked to the front door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Quinn. Open the door I have been out for what seems like forever waiting for you to drag your backside out of bed to let me in."

"Rachel you know this house has a rule." Quinn said as she unlocked the door and motioned for Rachel to enter.

"Yes, 'don't wake you before 10 unless it's for sex.' And seeing as I'm not Santana and she is not here I figured that rule was none existent."

"God, Rae if you weren't one of the few friends I had, I'd close the door on you right now and return to my bed but seeing as you'd more than likely follow me up or just pace back and forth, it be easier for me to ask what can I help you with?"

"Awe Quinn you do see me as a friend. As you know I have a schedule that I have to maintain to keep this body in top Broadway form and as I was running this morning I realized that I have not seen you in some time and your girl would be very mad at me if I just left you alone."

"So your logical conclusion was to wake me at 6:30?"

"Granted 6:30 is a little excessive, but I used to recall a time when you woke before the sun rose. Back when you were head cheerleader and you'd run your practices like a boot camp, of course that was before Santana."

"Yes, well I do prefer her methods of reasoning as to being up early. Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Speaking of which have you heard from her?"

"Yeah, I finally received a letter from her. Don't worry I'm sure she wrote you as well."

"How is she?"

"From what she said she's doing ok and the guys in her company are pretty cool so I'm feeling good. Plus she left me a gift which I have yet to collect 'cause the store was closed."

"Awe how cute, big bad Santana showing her soft side a million miles away." Quinn just rolled her eyes at Rachel's remarks; she knew how much it bothered Santana to be seen as "soft" but to the people that mattered, Santana would do anything to see them smile even including the tiny human standing in front of her filled with too much excitement at 6:30 in the morning.

"Don't say that to loud she might just hear you." Quinn said with a wink. "So what are your plans today Rae?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the movies this afternoon? They are showing **A Star is Born** and **The Way We Were **at The Guild."

"Sure why not. All I have to do is pick up my gift then my day is free."

"Great I'll see you around 2:30?"

"Yes, I promise I'll there. Just remember do not wake me before 10 again please."

"I know, I know 'unless it's for sex.'" At that Rachel stood and hugged Quinn and walked out of her apartment with a little bounce in her step.

* * *

Hours later found Quinn inside the corner store searching for box 362. When she found it she eagerly turned the key anticipating the gift Santana left behind. What she found was a small letter written on thick card-stock in Santana's cursive script.

_**Babe,**_

_**Here is a small gift. I hope you like it and I think this is the one you wanted. I know sometimes I pretend to zone out when you're talking about your photography, I do it mostly to see you bite your lip when you get frustrated as you internally debate to hit me or to stop talking…but I do pay attention. **_

_**I had to talk to that stuffy professor who by the way has a thing for you. I swear I wanted to punch him when he got all dopey eyed when I mentioned your name…if I didn't love you….but any way I digress. I hope you like it and think of me when you use it.**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Santana**_

As Quinn finished reading the card she removed the gift from its confines and tore it open. There wrapped in newspaper clippings _got to love the effort you put into it_, was a Hasselblad 500c camera. Quinn just stared at the camera and remembered why she loved Santana. It wasn't for the gifts that she gave her but the meanings behind them. The fact that Santana would spend time to set this up before she left showed how much Quinn mattered to her. It also tore at her heart because she came face to face with the reality that she wouldn't be able to run home and wrap her arms around Santana and kiss her endlessly to thank her. In fact not being able to call her at all made her want to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always thank you for reading and if you feel like it please review.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 5

"All right boys, simple flea flicker play, Vigil, snap after the third blue. Abrams come from my left and I'll hand it off to you, go about 5 yards up and pass it back to me. Chang, during this run up the side and break right about 20 yards up. I think you can out run Martinez. Plus he's been running his mouth and I'd like to rub the score in his face a bit. Got it everyone? Good let's win this game." Santana said as she rose from the sand clasping her hands together while the rest of the men yelled "break."

"Blue 32, blue 32, blue 32." Santana yelled as Vigil snapped the ball and all was working as planned until Martinez rushed Santana instead of following Chang up the makeshift sidelines, and drove her into the sand.

"What the fuck Martinez?" Santana yelled as she pushed him off of her. "It's fucking flag football!"

"Well you know what they say, if you can't take the heat…"

"Listen fucker I know all about…" before Santana could finish her sentence Chang came between the two of them. "He's not worth it, plus we have we have patrol with him tonight."

"Fine. Fine I lost my temper, I'm good now Chang." Mike Chang just chuckled mostly because he wasn't on the wrong side of Santana's temper.

"Lopez." Schuester yelled as he exited a tent, "Mail just arrived."

"See ya boys; we'll finish this game later."

"Wow she's in New York and she has you wrapped." Artie Abrams said as Santana jogged towards Shue. Santana threw her hands in the air flipping off the guys as she departed the game.

Santana grabbed water along with her letter and sat on her cot hoping this letter was in response to hers. She was dying to know if Quinn received her gift because it was one of three that she set up before she left. All three gifts were tied into one another and would be one step closer to helping Quinn accomplish one of her dreams. She loved helping Quinn accomplish her dreams and hoped that she would be home in time to see this one pay off. Knowing that she only had a limited amount of time before she had patrol duty she began to read.

_**Hi Love,**_

_**Hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so much and every time that I feel like I've adjusted to you being gone something reminds me. This time it was your gift. Thank you so much for the camera I love it. Yes, it was the one I wanted and I'm sorry that you had to talk to Professor Jamerson, but honey I think he likes any woman under 30 and thank you for not punching him I know how hard that must have been for you. **_

_**I took some pictures of the park by our apartment and sent them. I hope you like them. Rachel has asked me to take the pictures of the cast of her new play. I thought that was pretty cool but I'm nervous. I've never taken pictures of people for professional purposes, but I think I can do it or at least I hope I can. I know if you were here you'd say "Babe you'll do fine you got this in the bag. You work magic with your camera." And I miss that. I miss your reassurances about the big things and the little things too.**_

_**I have been spending time with Rachel and Finn so you don't have to worry. I'm living and having fun and not completely shutting myself off from the rest of the world. I know you left Rachel with instructions to involve me in her daily activities but you really should have stressed times to her. Love she has been here at 6.30 several times. 6:30!**_

_**I hope the men and women in your company are good people. It makes me feel better knowing that some have been there and have returned home at some point. I think I like Abrams and Chang (don't punch them especially if they have girlfriends). Love people do have first names. I know you're used to calling people by last names only but us non-military personal like full names and if I get to meet them one day I just want to address them as something other than "Abrams" and "Chang."**_

_**I hope you're keeping your "Lima Heights" attitude in check, you know how it can get you in trouble. But in all seriousness just be safe and return home to me. I love you and the answer to your question is always yes.**_

_**Always Yours,**_

_**Quinn**_

Santana removed the pictures of the park and pinned them above her headboard. It was a nice reminder of where she wanted to be in a year but she would have loved some pictures of Quinn to add to the pictures of what she considered "home." She would just have to ask Quinn to send some in her next letter; maybe even add one of Berry for the hell of it. Granted it would go to the divas head but still it would make her happy and Santana loved to do that for her as well. Before Santana could remove her pen and pad to write back to Quinn she noticed it was time for patrol. As she exited her tent her last thoughts were of Quinn and how much she loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Reader.

I know how hard it is to read a fic with mistakes in it; I'm trying to fix that. All mistakes are mine and I apologize. I have a few more chapters before the drama begins stick with me. As always thank you for reading and if you feel like it please review. Also, to the ones who have stuck up for this first time writer I am humbled and I thank you.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been two months since Santana's deployment and Quinn was doing "fine." She had thrown herself into her studies and photography. Quinn was using her camera nearly every day, mainly because she felt her creative juices flowing and she was excited to present her work to her fellow classmates. She was so busy that she may have been ignoring Rachel's daily texts to go out with her and Finn. In fact she had been ignoring Rachel's texts for the last hour. After what seemed like fifty texts she started receiving calls from Rachel which she was trying to ignore. Too bad she could not ignore the pounding at her door.

"Quinn Fabray, open the door! I have been calling for the last hour and I know you have the ability to hear. Plus, I have not seen you in over a week and we both know…"

"Rachel what do you want? I am busy."

"No you've been ignoring me. What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just I've got a lot going on and…"

"And what Quinn?" Rachel asked with frustration in her voice.

"It's just I haven't heard from San in awhile, and I guess instead of focusing on that I've just been trying to distract myself with work. Sorry."

"No need to apologize just talk to me. That's why I'm here. I'm here to listen and to hold your hand you know that. Shutting yourself off from your friends is not beneficial to your health or my life."

"I know, I know. It's just for a while the letters were regular and then nothing. What do you mean your life?"

"Look if I know San, if she has the ability to write she will. But she also won't be happy knowing that you're just in the apartment diving head on into work, and she would kill me if she knew you haven't done anything outside of school and work. You need to go out and I have just the thing. We are having a cast party on Saturday to celebrate our six month running, in fact if you want to make it feel a little less of just going out, how about you take pictures of the event? "

"Like she would kill you, you'd pout or talk _her_ to death and she would throw her hands up and be like 'ok Berry, you win.' Fine if it'll make you happy I'll go."

"Perfect, in fact we should drink just to seal the deal."

"I think you just want to get me drunk so I'll stop working completely."

"Maybe. Just pour the wine woman."

Quinn just shook her head and went into the kitchen. She pulled their favorite bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She knew she was going to get a little tipsy, and maybe that's what she needed. A night of friendship and not one filled with worries.

* * *

When Saturday rolled around Quinn had on a simple pair of black pants and a white blouse. It was not her normal attire but since she was going to be working she wanted to be comfortable. At a little past seven there was knocking at the door. When she opened she expected to see Rachel with Finn but they had a third with them. A man she had never seen before. As the three of them entered her apartment Finn began introductions, "Quinn this is…"

"Puck."

"Actually his name is Noah Puckerman." Rachel corrected.

"But really just call me Puck."

"Ok, nice to meet you Puck. I take it you work with Finn down at the firm?"

"Ya just as an intern as of now but maybe I'll move up one day."

"Noah you will, just give it time." Rachel said. "Ready?"

"Let me grab my camera and we can head out."

* * *

When they arrived at the party Quinn went to work taking pictures while Rachel mingled with her fellow cast mates. The diva certainly enjoyed being the center of attention, while Finn and Puck chilled in the background drinking beer and having a conversation about the people around them.

"So tell me about Quinn, she's hot. I wouldn't mind letting her take a ride on the Pucksaurus."

"Wow, calm down there. One, don't act like a high schooler. Two, she's gay. And three she has a girlfriend."

"Maybe she hasn't found…"

"I swear if you finish that statement with 'the right man' I will punch you."

"Look at you Finn, being all chivalrous."

"Ya, well Rachel has taught me a thing or two. Plus, Quinn is important to me and her girlfriend will go all 'Lima Heights,' so I'd like to avoid that."

"Lima Heights? What the hell is that? And I didn't see anyone else at the apartment."

"It's what we say when Santana goes to her yelling place all full of rage. Actually the reason you didn't see her is because she's serving overseas."

"So, she's not here. I can work my magic."

"Puck, don't. She's my friend and so is her girlfriend and mine would kill me. So if you can try to keep it in your pants and don't try to make any moves on Quinn."

"Ok ." Puck responded although he had a certain look in his eye that made Finn think he wasn't telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Reader,

I read the reviews and respond to them as well. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. And let's see where I take the characters and how they affect each other. Sorry this post is late and more than likely not another one till Monday.

Enjoy

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 7

"Oh my God Rachel what do you want from me?" Quinn mumbled into her pillow, as she heard knocking at her door. Noticing that it was passed 10 she realized maybe she drank too much last night even though she didn't remember drinking that much. But the slight headache was ok, it just meant for one day she was not stressed with worry over Santana. And if truth be told she was glad Rachel got her out of the apartment. Slowly making her way to the door she yelled "Who is it?"

"Your neighbor Richard," was the response which was weird, because in the two years that she and Santana lived there they had only talked to him once if that.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, sorry to wake it you. It seems that Michael mixed up our mail. I have a couple of letters for you, and unfortunately I've been out-of-town. But I believe these are yours."

"Thank you, Richard."

"No problem. I'll keep a better lookout for anything else that might get mixed up, especially seeing the return address. I'm guessing someone you know is serving overseas?"

"Ya, my girlfriend. Santana. I believe you meet her once when we first moved in. She's in Afghanistan in the Marines."

"Wow, that's really brave well I wish her a safe return and if you need _anything _just let me know."

"Ok. I will thank you Richard." Quinn just nodded as _what the fuck is up with everyone acting like I'm going to jump ship just because San's overseas _went through her head. As she closed the door she muttered "Creep." It was bad enough she had to deal with Puck last night, every time she turned around there he was handing her a glass of alcohol or getting way to close for her comfort. Thank God Finn stepped in a time or two and put some distance between them. Later on she would call Rachel and ask what his deal was.

She gathered her letters and went back to her room. Covered in blankets and leaning on her pillow she stared at the three letters in front of her. The dates were stretched out from each other so she saw that as a good sign. "Just be safe my love," she whispered into the emptiness of her room as she tore the first letter open.

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**Your last letter found me well. In fact guess what I'm doing while I'm over…playing the guitar. I know I haven't really done that since high school, but it's a nice way to pass the time. Abrams, I mean Artie plays so it has become a bit of a competition between us. You know how competitive I can be but he is one of the best guys here. I think you'd like him. I think you'd like his girlfriend as well. Her name is Brittney and she was a cheerleader like you. (God those skirts. Thank God for those skirts.) She is a dance teacher to five-year olds. We're making plans to meet when this is all over. I want you to get know them because he and Chang have my back here. Mike Chang, see babe I can use first names is another guy that I'd like you to meet. He's smart like you babe I bet the two of you could have one of those talks about the meaning of life. I think we could add the four of them to our group of friends. The two of them are part of my four man team. The fourth is not worth mentioning.**_

_**Babe the pictures you took of the park were some of your best. I think they'll go great with your next gift. Whenever you get this letter you need to go to Frames and Things. Let them know who you are and something is waiting for you there. I hope you like it. **_

_**You know that I love all the pictures that you take but do you think you could send me one of you? I need one to add to my collage of "Home." If you want because I know you hate being the center of attention take one with Berry. Or if you're feeling frisky maybe take one in that cheerleading outfit. I'm kidding (a woman can dream) we can save that for when I return and yes I am lifting my brows up and down and I do have a bit of a smirk on my lips as I'm writing this.**_

_**Remember that every day I think of you and every day is one day closer to my return. Love you babe .**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Santana**_

_**P.S. Always be mine?**_

Quinn just laughed at Santana's brashness. Santana was never shy in voicing her opinion about her desires for Quinn_. I wonder what the second letter is about. I hope it's not more requests for high school clothed pictures of me. But San does love me in skirts. I bet she's going crazy and it's only been two months 'cause Lord knows I am. _Quinn folded her letter and moved on to the next hoping for good news.

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**I am so frustrated right now. As much as I like the guys here there are a couple of douches. I know, I know keep the Lima in check but this one guy is that and the bag. Martinez, reminds me of some of the guys we went to high school with. The ones that think they are better than everyone else around them. I won't even address him by his first name. I swear he is dangerous and if he keeps up his crap he's going to get someone hurt. Unfortunately, he outranks me so that sucks but I think others are noticing and I hope they will do something about it soon. I'm sorry Babe, I don't want to get you frightened or stressed but I needed to vent. Artie and Mike agree with me so at least I know that if push comes to shove I can depend on them.**_

_**We just built a school outside a tiny village and you should see the kids how happy there are for the basic stuff and just the ability to learn in some place safe. I'm glad I'm here making a difference and before we know it I'll be back home. Unfortunately, because we are almost done we have to do more patrols around here. It seems that once a project is almost completed the insurgents try to destroy it. It's getting a little heavy over here, but I'll keep my head down. **_

_**Artie is my wheel guy and thank God he can drive without getting us into trouble. Mike is my communication guy and Martinez, well he's here. But all in all patrolling hasn't been bad. **_

_**Don't be scared about the stuff I wrote earlier but I needed to write it all down just to release it. Remember that every day I think of you and every day is one day closer to my return. Love you babe Always yours,**_

_**Santana**_

_**P.S. Always be mine?**_

The second letter scared Quinn, even if Santana said it was just her way of venting. She wanted to believe that someone always had San's back and she would be safe. Mainly she wanted her home but that was another eight months away. She really hoped the third letter was better news, because if not the fear in her heart would consumer her and drive her a little crazy. Quinn wondered how the family members of other service men and women before her dealt with their fear and uncertainness of their loved ones being overseas. She would manage and maybe talk to Rachel and Finn about her fear. As she debated about just calling Rachel or reading the third letter her need to know if San was ok won out. With a deep breath she started the third letter.

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**Really great news at the first of next month I get a Skype call. That's right you get to see my gorgeous face ; ) just joking. It'll be really good to talk to you, not that I don't mind writing but it'll be nice to actually see you and hear your voice. I'll be able to send you an e-mail the day before to set up a time so you're not waiting. But I'm so glad to get some form of communication other then letters. Technology is great when your allowed to use it. Everyone here is going to get a Skype call and we're all excited.**_

_**I hope you're doing well. I am doing much better and Martinez is being less of a jerk so that's always good. I haven't received any of your letters other than the first. Sometimes mail is slow getting to us but I know you've sent some so no worries. Did you go pick up your gift? If so I hope you like it. **_

_**Sorry this letter is short but it's been a long day and a longer night is planned.**_

_**Remember that every day I think of you and every day is one day closer to my return. Love you babe Always yours,**_

_**Santana**_

_**P.S. Always be mine?**_

The last letter definitely brightened Quinn's mood, knowing that she'd get to talk to Santana. Being able to actually see her and see that she was ok would help ease her mind. Mentally debating if sleep was more important or getting up and going to Frames and Things, her headache reminded her that maybe a little more sleep would be beneficial. Before falling back to sleep Quinn sent a text to Rachel for some schedule girl time in the late afternoon to talk about Santana, and to ask about Puck.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Reader,

Little thing called responsibility got in the way…As always thank you for reading.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 8

Quinn had slept for four more hours and woke feeling rested. She was excited to see what Santana had left her. So after getting ready she sent Rachel a text to meet her at Frames and Things. After gathering her purse and phone she left her apartment.

While waiting for Rachel, Quinn was going through her pictures on her phone. One in particular caught her eye; it was of Puck and her. He had his arm around her and he was smiling. The funny thing was that she didn't remember it. Sure, she drank but she was positive she didn't drink that much. As she was trying to remember more of the night Rachel walked up besides her, extending her arms to hug her.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi Rachel. How are you feeling after that party?"

"Ugh we woke with a hangover, you?"

"Same, although I don't remember drinking that much. Did I?"

"No, not that I can recall although I wasn't keeping count. You know I was just enjoying the party."

"Ya, thank you for taking me. I haven't looked over the pictures yet but I'm positive that I have same great ones."

"You're welcome Quinn. You know I like to see you have fun. I bet the pictures are perfect I have no doubt that your talent has only improved over the years. Your pictures in high school were really great and I know you prefer the outdoors or inanimate objects but I think your pictures of people are really great too. So what are we doing here?"

"Thank you Rachel and I have absolutely no clue. San told me to show up here so who knows what she has planned."

"That one is something special."

Together hand and hand they entered the store. Once they entered they were greeted by a young boy who barely looked 18 at best. "Hello ladies how can I help you?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. My girlfriend told me to show up here and something would be waiting for me. The name is Quinn Fabray if that helps."

"Ohh, ok well my name is Stevie and let me take a look see and see if we can solve this mystery." He replied with a dimpled smile. He logged on to a computer and was scrolling down humming along to the music that was playing overhead. "I think I found it. Quinn Fabray you said?"

"Yes that's me and my girlfriend is Santana Lopez. I don't know maybe she bought me something? She's overseas right now and in her letter she said to come down here and pick up a gift."

"Yes, she did and it's a very nice one indeed. Did you know we have a class for framing techniques?"

"No I did not."

"Well it seems that Santana enrolled you in the class along with a rather large gift certificate for supplies and canvases to be bought and used how you see fit."

"She did what?" Rachel asked as Quinn just stared at the young man.

"Yes. Like I said she enrolled you in our class. Here is a brochure of what the class offers and this is the amount that she left you. It can be used to purchase anything in the store but half of it is designated for canvas. I take it you're a photographer?"

"Yeah I am. "

"Wow look at your girl, I'm jealous. Finn has never done anything like this for me. It's a miracle that he shows up at my plays and pays attention."

"Be quiet, you love Finn and he loves you. He shows up and supports you even when you get into your diva ways. The man is a saint for putting up with you." At that Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think all of this is for?"

"I'm not sure; she bought me a camera and now this. I mean I know I have a presentation at the end of the year for class but all of this is way more than for class. I'm sure at some point she'll tell me, you know how she is she does things in secret for a payoff at the end."

"So you want to browse or go get coffee?"

"Coffee. I can look over the brochure and browse later."

* * *

While the two were getting coffee, Puck was plaguing Quinn's mind. "Rachel can ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie."

"What is Puck's deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who is he? What is about? He was all over me at the party. And look at this picture. I don't even remember taking it." At that Quinn pulled out her phone to show Rachel. "Does he know that I'm with Santana?"

"Wow, I'm sorry I thought he just hung out with Finn for most of the party. You two look like a cozy couple though and you look like you're having fun."

"Having fun is not the point, looking like a couple is the problem. He continuously hit on me and just kept giving me alcohol every time I laid my camera down. And if Santana saw this, she wouldn't be too happy especially if she knew that he hit on me after I told him no. She'd be full on Lima Heights if she was here."

"Well I don't want Finn's life on the line because he is Puck's friend and was the reason he was at the party. But I'll make sure to tell Finn to talk to Puck and stress that you are unavailable."

"And gay very G.A.Y gay." Quinn added with a laugh as she deleted the picture. She was sure that Puck wouldn't be a problem but if he was a friend of Finn's she might be seeing him more often and that disturbed her more then she cared to admit. For the time being she would enjoy the day with her best friend go home and look at the work she did and if she could she would write to Santana, because that brought her peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Reader,

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm going to start a little drama hopefully it works. Not as long as I wanted it to be but I hope to have more for tomorrow. Let me know what you think. As always thank you.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 9

"Martinez." Schuester yelled from his tent. "Front and center."

"Sir." Martinez replied as he stood before him his back rigid. Before his commander he was the perfect soldier but around everyone else he was danger. He rarely obeyed orders only when the higher ups where around. He didn't patrol correctly usually going passed ordered boundaries, or falling asleep on the job. The only thing that was saving him was he had a higher rank then most at the camp site and for the most part that helped keep everyone in check. Everyone except the three amigos as he called them. He really did not like those three, Lopez, Abrams, and Chang, and he hoped he or them would be transferred at some point. Especially Lopez, she was a good soldier but still she was just a woman. And women really did not belong in the service especially the Marines. _His_ Marines.

"I want you, Lopez, Abrams and Chang to report to Commander Beiste. She's in charge of Base Camp Ten. They have been talking heavy fire and they lost their communication guy and the guy they have is a rookie. Chang is better. I want you to tell the others and report back here at 10 you'll be leaving at 11 tonight."

"Yes Sir." Martinez replied.

"Ladies we have a new assignment. We meet with Shue at 10 and leave at 11. We are going to a new base and helping out over there." Martinez said as he was packing his belongings. Santana just rolled her eyes at him, he never respected them, but there was nothing she could do. At best the infractions that he was committing would only reduce his rank and until he did something severe she was stuck with him and his arrogance attitude. She didn't know what Martinez hated worse; the fact that she was a woman or that she was a gay woman who did not hide. Either way she would do her best to make sure that Abrams, Chang and her stayed safe. "Let's go pack guys. "

Entering her tent, she laid all her clothes on her cot, neatly in specific piles. One could say the she was organized, maybe a little OCD. Before the Marines that was the furthest thing from the truth. Quinn would always be after her to hang up her jacket, place her shoes neatly, and place her keys in the same place so she could find them at the end of the night. She smiled as she grabbed her pictures from her headboard and placed them on top of her shirts. Gathering her duffel bag she started placing her items in it. Hopefully whatever they had to accomplish would happen quickly and she would be able to return this current base. She had a Skype call to complete and she wasn't sure if she was in the other camp if that would still be possible.

At 10 the four entered Shue's tent and waited for his instructions. "At ease. The four of you are to report to Base Camp 10. Chang you'll be their communication guy for a bit. Lopez you're the new translator expert on site. Abrams you'll be responsible for supplies; weapons, tools, and other resources between the two camps if needed, and Martinez your job is to provide cover if anything goes bad. This should just be a temporary assignment. They are taking a lot of fire the last couple of days so keep your heads low and your helmets on. We have laid out your course_; maintain it, do not deviate_. I cannot stress that enough. Keep in contact between here and there. The last group that went out ended up rolling through a land mind. Thankfully they survived and I believe we have found a better path since then to prevent that outcome. Understand?"

"Sir yes Sir" all four replied in unison.

"Lopez, stay behind."

"Sir is there a problem."

"No, just letting you know you got five minutes to send an email to whomever you plan to call on the first, with information of when the call takes place no more no less. Understand?'

"Yes sir."

"My computer is logged on to a secure network. Go ahead and type your message."

"Thank you Sir." Santana replied as she sat behind his desk. She typed out Quinn's email and wrote the date and time she was scheduled to call her. She wanted to type more but thought of the consequence of typing an '_I love you_,' and decided against it. With the e-mail sent she, she left Shues' tent to catch up to the guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Reader,

I know where I want to go with this story just trying to figure out how to get there. As always thank you for reading and as in the words as _**boringsiot**__ "Martinez to cover…dun dun __**DUN**__." _

If you feel like it review…

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?"

"Serious Martinez, what are we ten?" Santana replied. She had about enough of him, ever since they left camp all he did was complain, and it was getting on her nerves. Unfortunately she had to sit beside him and hear him as he chewed his gum…if it popped one more time; Lima to the tenth degree was going to be unleashed.

"Hey Abrams, at the next embankment go left. It'll cut about an hour off of our trip and I'm tired of sitting back here. I need to stretch my legs."

"No. It's not part of our route, and how do you know it'll cut an hour off of our time?" Abrams replied as he looked through the rear view mirror. Even though it was pitch black dark and he never made this drive before he was completely focused on the makeshift road.

"Let's just say sometimes, I have to come this way to relieve some stress."

"So this where you go when you should be patrolling our base at night? What's out here that is so important that you can't stand guard?" Chang asked, speaking for the first time in almost three hours. He silently wondered who would kill Martinez first, Lopez or him. He saw the way Martinez looked down on the three of them. Knowing that Martinez finally acknowledged the fact that he left his post might be enough to bring it up to a superior. He knew Martinez was not a good soldier. Abrams and Lopez were good soldiers. He came from a long line of service men. He learned from his father about honor and from his grandfather he learned courage. He knew at one time many did not want his _kind_ in the service, even if they were first generation American. But he was proud to wear the uniform of the Marines, and really hated it when others disrespected it. Sure, Martinez played the soldier act up, but in truth he was just a twenty two year old playing with a gun like he was six. He really hoped if they had to make trips back and forth between the camps nothing bad would happen. He had the feeling Martinez would be all about Martinez and not about the team.

"It's none of your fucking business Chang, but since I'm feeling talkative I'll tell you. I meet one of the village girls out here and it's the perfect place 'cause no one can hear her scream my name. In fact Lopez you should try it. I know they're not blond like your piece of ass but still…" before he could finish that statement Santana had cocked her right fist back and swung with all her might. Yeah it was not her dominant hand but she could still do some damage. "Bastard, don't you ever talk about my girlfriend."

"Bitch, I think you broke my nose." He yelled through the watery eyes and dripping blood.

"Lucky that's all I broke." During all the commotion in the back seat Abrams stopped the vehicle to try to bring some order to the two. He really liked Santana and hated Martinez. And if all hell was going to break out he wanted to have Santana's back.

"Red Fox come in," came through the static filled speakers of their radio. "Repeat come in."

"This is Red Fox," Chang replied as Martinez and Lopez just looked at each other trying to decide if their fight was going to involve more punches. "You're a go."

"Red Fox be aware that we have picked up activity by where you guys are driving. You need to divert your route. We believe you'll run into a heavily armed group from one of the neighboring villages. You'll be outnumbered. I repeat divert your route. Copy?"

"Copy. Red Fox is changing course, using alternate route 5. I repeat using alternate route 5," Chang said over the mike but could only hear static. "Fuck. I think we lost them and I don't think they received our message."

"Alright, Abrams change course as directed. Lopez be on the lookout for any activity and don't think I forgot that you broke my nose. I _will_ get you back later. Chang, try to get Base Camp back on line. They'll need to know where we are at if this shit goes bad." All three replied "Yes Sir," as they checked their weapons for ammunition.

* * *

Rachel was into her last half hour of running on the treadmill, as she stared out the window at the rain pouring on the poor people below. She had a shitty day and that was putting it mildly. First she was late because she forgot to plug in her phone, which controlled the only alarm she had. Yes, she was known for her precise scheduling but after an intense round of lovemaking with Finn she fell into an intense slumber and forgot. She was human after all even though popular consensus said otherwise. This meant that she could not get in her morning workout, her morning vocal warm up and her skin care regiment because she had to get to the theater. She would never be late to the theater if she could help it. She believed it set a bad precedence, and as the lead actor she always had to be in top form. She would not allow some _**Showgirl**_ wanna be to take her place.

When she arrived at the theater she walked into her dressing room only to quickly walk out. Inside her sanctuary was Henry boning her naïve understudy. She decided to walk to the stage and rehearse her lines there and contemplate how she would clean her couch. Sure, she and Finn broke that couch in on their own, along with her makeup chair, and other various places but still it was _her_ dressing room and as Henry was the director he should know better.

The day seemed to drag on because everyone was missing their mark except of course her, and was thankful when Henry finally called it a day. Maybe, it was because every time he had to correct someone he would try to avoid Rachel as he walked on stage. In fact the one time he had to get next to Rachel, he couldn't look her in the eye. He knew he had fucked up, but what can you expect from an unhappily married man. He tried to put the moves on Rachel, but he was quickly shot down, and when he thought he'd give it a second try he was introduced to her boyfriend and a seriously murderous looking friend who happened to be a Marine. That was enough to know he'd have to settle for second best, hence boning Mandy in Rachel's dressing room. But he would contemplate the damage he'd done another time.

After rehearsal Rachel tried to meet up with Finn for a late lunch, but only found Puck in his office. Finn had meetings all day and would not be able to leave, as she texted Quinn to see if she was available, Puck started asking questions, "So Babe, do you think Quinn would go to lunch with me?"

"As in a date?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow at him. "You know she has a…"

"No, of course not as a friend. I bet she gets lonely and such. You and Finn could come too." He gave her what she called his boy school smile meant to charm the ladies. But at the moment t was kind of creeping her out.

"I'll ask her and see what she says."

"Awesome, I'll let Finn know you were here."

"Thank you, Noah," she replied as she exited Finn's office. By the time she made it down the ten floors to the lobby her phone beeped informing her of an incoming message. It was Quinn saying she was shooting at a building for a local magazine. Deciding that she would have no luck with any one she decided to just go home.

As she finished her run she sat at her table looking at two letters, one addressed to her and the other addressed to Quinn, both in Santana's familiar script. One was a letter to a friend more than likely asking her how her play was going, and how Finn was. The other was probably a letter saying she was sorry that she didn't make it home, and that the love she had for her would last beyond the grave. How she hoped she would never have to give that letter to Quinn. Finally, after a moment of silent prayer she tore open her letter and read Santana's words to her.

_**Hey Tiny Stick of Dynamite,**_

_**How's the theater treating you? And yes I am saying theater in a British accent. Just kidding. I hope it's going well. I hope I'll be able to see the next one you're in. You know how much I enjoy your performances. It's amazing to be able to say, "You see that woman up there - with the big powerful voice I knew her back when she was just a girl with a dream, and now here she is a woman who's a star." I'm hoping ol' married man is keeping his hands to himself, if not let me know when I get back I've learned a new trick or two. I'm sure he'd like to be my test dummy. **_

_**Is Finn doing well at the firm? Everyone treating him well there? I know he was hesitant at first but like I said he's a dang fine architect with great ideas. I think he's found his calling. I know he thought football was his calling but this route isn't bad. Instead of Sport Illustrated it'll be Architect Digest. Tell him I said Hi and to keep up the good work. Maybe one day he could build my future home. See, I do trust him (just not with future kids). **_

_**TSoD, I need you to do me a favor. Quinn's birthday is coming up and I'm asking if you and Finn would help me make it special. I know I won't be able to do this in person so I'm counting on my wingmen to help me pull it off. Take her to dinner at that fancy restaurant you two like. Make her get dressed up and have some fun for the night. After, I want you to go to the following address (9305 Archer Avenue) and see a woman named Sara Reed. She'll know what to do from there. Don't worry you guys won't get kidnapped or anything like that. I'd tell you what the surprise is but knowing you, you'd tell. You can't keep a secret. It would bubble out of your tiny frame the minute you finished reading this letter. Don't get hurt with me you know I'm speaking the truth. Plus if I really didn't trust you I would have never given you my other letter and box for safe keeping. I promise the gift will only bring tears of happiness. I have enclosed money for the dinner and drinks. It's my last gift to her and I want her friends to be there to see if it paid off. Mainly I want to hear if I am an awesome girlfriend. **_

_**Thank you for all your help and holding my confidence. Rachel, you and Finn are the second and third best thing to come out of my relationship with Quinn. I am so thankful I meet you guys in high school. Being the new kid is never easy and your little trio welcomed me with opened arms. Just don't go tell Finn that, I don't want him to think I love him or something (J/K). **_

_**TSoD, take care and I'll see you soon. Oh, and if you're wondering what the first best thing to come out of my relationship with Quinn is it has to do with my 10 o'clock rule. Think hard enough and you'll figure it out. **_

_**Love ya my friend.**_

_**-Santana**_

_**P.S. I'll try to write more…**_

Rachel just shook her head even in a letter to her Santana still managed to work in sex with Quinn into the conversation. She couldn't wait to see what the final gift was. Now she just had to think about how she was going to convince Quinn to go out when the time came.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Reader,

I have a tumblr account (same name as my ) if ya'll would like to reach me, don't really post much but I'll answer. I know this type of story has happened before I just hope I can throw in some twists and turns to make it enjoyable. As always thank you for reading and reviewing, also sorry that it's been so long for the update.

Enjoy.

-Mouser

* * *

Chapter 11

"Base Camp come in, we are taking fire. I repeat we are taking fire. We have engaged in combat." Chang repeated over and over into radio hoping for a response other than the static that was coming through.

"Lopez, take out the vehicle to the left. Abrams get us to higher ground," Martinez yelled as the bullets came flying at them.

Santana had never felt her body so alive; she could see the three vehicles up ahead and the flash of the weapons that they were firing. Each bullet was getting closer and closer and soon those bullets would make contact. She had no desire to die in the desert she had a lifetime of living left in her, but they were seriously outnumbered. She continuously kept her finger on the trigger firing at anything in her line of sight. "I see a small village up ahead we should head there. It'll provide us with cover and time."

"No, Abrams do as I say. Stay going towards higher ground. We're not sure if they're friendly or not. We need to make it to our base camp. Lopez just shut the fuck up and do as I say. I know you want to be in charge and think I can't do my job, but I outrank you."

"Red Fox you'll have cover in about thirty. Hang tight, we see that there is a village in your path go there," they heard over the speakers.

"Fine. Abrams you heard the orders go there."

As they were changing their route and were about a 100 yards out they drove over a land mine and the force of the explosion overturned their vehicle. Abrams, Chang and Martinez were ejected and landed in a heap of metal and fire.

"Fuck. Abrams, Chang, Lopez you guys ok," Martinez asked as he shook his head trying to clear his vision. When he finally sat up he could only see Abrams and Chang, Lopez was nowhere in sight, not like he would spend much time looking for her.

"Yeah, I'm here." Chang said as he crawled over to Abrams. "I think I broke my wrist, it hurts like a mother. Fuck what the hell happened?"

"Fuck, sorry I drove over a land mine. Chang you see Lopez, I haven't heard anything from her."

"No, just Martinez about ten feet away. Can you walk?"

"Ummm, I don't think so. My fucking leg hurts," Artie looked down and saw a piece of metal sticking in his thigh, along with what had to be part of his femur. "Well fuck that explains it."

"Stay still. Do you want me to remove it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah go ahead."

"I'm also going to try to align it." Mike grabbed the piece of metal with his uninjured hand, which had to be at least twelve inches long and three inches thick and buried at half way in his thigh. With his gloved hand Mike tried to pull it out. The force of the accident had really jabbed it in his Arties' thigh. It hurt like hell as it was being pulled out. Artie had grabbed a hold of Mike and was trying to quiet his screams, as Mike tugged and pulled. Finally after a much effort the metal piece came free. The blood that was spurting from the open wound was coming fast and furious and Mike tried to compress it. He pulled the leg as straight as he could and saw the bone sink back into place. He got his belt and tied it to stop the flow of blood. Finally the bleeding stopped and Mike helped Artie stand. Together they walked towards Martinez.

As the three looked at their vehicle they heard a moan coming from underneath the wreckage. Mike dropped Artie and ran to Santana. "Lopez can you hear me?" He started pulling debris from around her trying to free her. Unfortunately, she was trapped in a manner that was not going to make for a quick escape, and doing it with only one working hand was not making matters easy. Part of her body was pinned and her head had cuts and bruises already forming. Her helmet was tossed to her side along with her weapon. "Martinez, get over here and help me. We need to get her out." Watching Chang try to remove Santana from the vehicle Martinez noticed that the three vehicles that were firing at them were very close. In fact they were so close that they could see hear their war cries.

"Fuck it, leave her if we stay we'll all be taken or worse - killed. We don't have time to free her and besides she might be dead, I didn't hear her call out." Martinez stated as he grabbed Abrams and starting to force him in the opposite direction.

"We can't do that. We can't leave her behind to fucking be captured by them or killed. She is injured not dead and we still have a chance to help her. Fuck you, Martinez if that's what you want to do. But so help me God, if we make it out of here I will report this. I think you fucking suck as a commander and what if it was you? Would you want us to leave you in a pile of your own blood waiting to be captured or to die alone?"

"Chang get over here and help me with Abrams. We can make it to shelter and wait it out to be rescued. There is nothing we can do for her right now. Do you really want to put our three lives for the sake of one bitch, 'cause I sure as hell don't."

At that Mike heard Santana whisper _Quinn. _Her words were barley coming forth as her speech was impaired by the blood making its way from her throat. She reached her hand out and attempted to say _help me._ Her foggy mind was becoming clearer and she realized what had happened and how bad her injures were. See could see the look of fear in Mike's eyes and she knew that this might be the end for her. She wouldn't get to return home and ask Quinn to marry her. She wouldn't get to see the little blond haired hazel eyed children running around. She would have to wonder what might have been and that was breaking her heart. She saw how Chang was trying to free her, and was trying to make out the words Martinez was saying. She could see Abrams struggle against Martinez no doubt in her mind trying to get to her. But at last she saw all three walk away as her eyes closed.

Though both Artie and Mike tried to remove Santana from the wreckage they also knew deep down that if they stayed any longer all four of them would lose their lives. So with much regret and shame they followed Martinez to a small living quarters and waited. When they entered the home they were relieved to find it empty. Gently placing Artie against the wall, Mike took the time to wrap up his wrist properly and was trying to find more cloth to change Arties bandage. Martinez was using the portable radio that somehow survived the crash. "Base Camp come in. I repeat Base Camp come in. I have two wounded that need to be rescued. Our vehicle was over turned and we escaped the one that we engaged combat with. We made it the village we were redirected to. I repeat we are in a small living quarters."

All three heard numerous rounds go off outside of where they were, and then suddenly the room was filled with smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Reader,

Puck is a bad_ bad__** bad **_guy. This is me giving a warning.

-Mouser

Chapter 12

* * *

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the window of Quinn's apartment and fell upon her face. Usually when it happened she would push her face further into her pillow and bury herself under the covers and will herself back to sleep. But today was different and the energy coursing through her body would not let her brain sleep even if she wanted to. Today she would get to hear, _see_, and feel like Santana was somewhere close by and not in a war torn country fighting some idiotic war that old rich men started. Even when Santana and her would argue about the war and their differences were dramatically clear on opposite ends she would eventually drop it because she knew the military especially the Marines were so ingrained in Santana that disrespecting them was disrespecting her. She loved Santana and knew very early on that this what she wanted to do with her life and as a supportive girlfriend she would stand by and wait and not complain so much but still make her point known. Feeling like if she spent so much time dwelling on her thoughts about the war would drive her insane she decided a run would be a better use of the energy that was flowing through her. Pulling her hair into a pony tail and slipping on a pair of shorts and a worn USMC t-shirt she slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Looking at her room she contemplated making her bed and putting a load of clothes to wash but decided against it, a couple of hours wouldn't hurt anyone.

Leaving her apartment with her phone in hand and music blaring through her headphones she started her run. Running through the city to make it to the park was easily her second favorite way of exercising, the first was obviously sex. She loved the way she burned calories when Santana was around and how she missed that. That was the problem with Santana gone; the need was always at the surface. She could easily take care of it herself but there was nothing like Santana's touch. Her body was so in tuned with Santana's that going solo was no fun and she never felt sated. As much as Santana seemed to be the one always in need it actually was Quinn who initiated sex. Sure Santana was spontaneous and was always up for sex and she would never turn down Quinn when she wanted to go but it was Quinn who made the rules, and Santana had no problem with that. Feeling somewhat better after five miles of running she headed back home.

Sweat dripping down her chest she immediately removed her t-shirt when she entered her apartment. Dropping her clothes as she went Quinn finally made it to the shower. Thankful to be under the hot spray of water she let her mind wonder to Santana. She wondered if San was getting along with the members of her unit, if the sun and heat were getting to her, and if she missed her. She also wondered if this was her last mission or if she would reenlist and make it her career. Either way they would make a life even if it meant that she would have to leave. As much as Quinn loved New York her home was Santana and where she went she would follow. Finishing up her shower she changed into a pair of shorts and tank just to be comfortable she wasn't leaving any time soon. As she completed work versus house work her phone dinged informing her of a text message. Swiping across the screen she saw an unknown number with a message of "Babe, meet me at the café around the corner." Feeling her heart beat faster thinking that maybe Santana was home and this was just her way of surprising her she immediately left.

Walking up to the café she scanned the outside tables for a sign of Santana, unfortunately all she saw was Puck. He was sitting with his phone in his hand and she thought for a split second she could leave without him seeing her but she wasn't that lucky. He had spotted her and stood and called her over.

"Quinn, you came."

"Umm, what are you doing here and what do you mean 'you came?'"

"I just finished texting you, to see if you'd join me. I'm glad you did."

"Look Noah, I've told you several times before I'm not interested. I have someone and how did you even get my number."

"I got it from Rachel and Finn. Look all I want is friendship. I'm new to New York and the only people that I know are Rea and Finn. I just want to make new friends. Plus I think me and you could be really good friends. I understand texting you like that comes off a little underhanded but I wasn't sure you'd spend time with me any other way," he said with his hands in the air his palms up to her.

"Ok, maybe we can be friends put I have really big plans today and I can't be here. I need to be at home."

"What's so important?" He asked as he sat down and started to drink.

"Santana is going to Skype today and I'm waiting for either an email or text or some indication of when to log on."

"That's really cool. But I doubt taking time to have at least one drink won't affect your plans by that much."

"Ok fine." She replied in a huff _darn her mother for teaching her manners. One drink and then she would leave. _"Umm going to go use the restroom then I'll be back. Could you order me water. Please."

"Of course." He smiled at her but in a way that just gave her the creeps. As she left him she withdrew her phone from her pocket, and she immediately texted Rachel.

**From Quinn to Rachel:**

_**Hey next time give a heads up, when you give my number out…**_

**From Rachel to Quinn:**

_**Hi Quinn. Sorry who got your number?**_

**From Quinn to Rachel: **

_**Puck. He said he got my number from you. He texted me and was like 'Babe let's meet' I really don't like him. He hit on me the last time we've meet. And he's doing it again.**_

**From Rachel to Quinn:**

_**So sorry Quinn. I'll have Finn talk to him. Where are you now?**_

**From Quinn to Rachel:**

_**At the café by the apartment. I'm just going to have water then leave. Santana is going to Skype today and I definitely don't want to miss that.**_

**From Rachel to Quinn:**

_**Do you want me to join you guys? Awesome tell her we said hi and missing her like crazy.**_

**From Quinn to Rachel:**

_**No it's okay. I won't be here long. Will do. I'll call you later to tell you how San is. Love Ya.**_

**From Rachel to Quinn:**

_**Awesome Love ya too…**_

While Quinn was in the restroom Puck was setting up his plan. Taking a vile out of his pocket he mixed the clear liquid into Quinn's glass of water. He had debated long and hard if this was what he truly wanted to do. He had done this before and got away it and the feeling to do it again was at the surface. It was consuming him and at first he thought he would make Rachel his next play thing. When Finn first introduced him to her she had captivated him. She was not his typical type, he preferred blondes but there was something about her. He was going to try for the night of her cast party but that was before he was introduced to Quinn. The moment that he saw her he knew she would be next. He was feeling extremely ballsy that night and started to slip some of his drug into her drink, but she never left Finn's side or the Rachel's as she was taking pictures. He had to give up and would have to wait another day. Today just happened to be that day. Watching Quinn walk back into their table he felt himself get hard just anticipating the next couple of hours with her. He smiled at her as she sat down and watched as she took her first sip.

"So Noah, how did you meet Finn and Rachel?"

"Just the usual, interviewed at his company and became fast friends with him. I was really glad too because when I moved here I didn't know anybody. That's one of the reasons that I wanted to become friends with you."

"Well, I see. Where did you move from? As far as being friends that could happen if you respect the fact that I am in a relationship and that won't change for you or anyone. I am very happy with Santana and when she gets back we will continue out life together."

"I moved from California. I move every couple of years. I get a little agitated if I stay in one place to long. I get it, and I'm sorry I came in like a teenage boy and that wasn't right. I will respect your relationship. In fact tell me a little bit about her? She sounds like you and her have a real solid relationship."

Quinn listened to him talk and took a larger slip of water this time. She figured if she could drown it in three or four gulps she could end this conversation quickly. Not that she minded talking about Santana there was just something about him that placed her on high alert. "Well we meet in high school when she transferred junior year and we've been inseparable since then."

"That's cool. And like I said from here on out totally friendship is all I'm looking for."

"Thank you Noah for saying that and who knows maybe when Santana gets back we can hang out. But if you'll excuse me I have to get back home." As she stood she was hit with a wave of dizziness and immediately sat back down. Trying to clear her mind and gather her senses she looked at Noah just to see two of him.

"I'm really not feeling good right now."

"Poor you, I'll help you get to your apartment. I think I remember the way." Slowly he walked over to her and grabbed her by the elbow and placed one arm around her waist and lifted her up to his side. Together they made the trip back to her place. And soon he would get to feel her more than her clothed body.


End file.
